The Trans-Dimensional Apocalypse
by ddog Le 2346
Summary: whenever you need somebody, I mean, When Seto is victim to a bunch of slasher-film cliches, its up to characters from the Yugioh anime series( and AOO) to rescue him, then stuff happens, and one character's Tom Cruise, and Seto fights a bear.
1. Chapter 1

The Trans-Dimensional Apocalypse

"Buh-Buh. Buh-Buh. Buh-Buh," was the sound of Seto running away from something. I don't know what it is! I can only see Seto, because I'm describing some weird foreign anime. Oh yeah, call me AOO, or Almost Omniscient Observer. Then Seto, apparently in a cliched horror story, tripped. The apparently huge mutant being raised it's claws, and it repeats it's cliche ways, as it transitions to Kaiba and Yugi dueling over who is better at Just Dance's take on Groove Is In The Heart. " I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted, because apparently in Yugioh, you have to yell the name of OP monsters when you summon them. "Not if I summon my Kuriboh!" yelled Yugi, for no reason, being that it was Kuriboh. " Wait, you can't screw the rules! That's MY job!" yelled Kaiba, truthful in his statement. "Hey, guys. Can you maybe help me? I'm kinda' about to be slaughtered by a huge mutant in 10 minutes here!" other Seto cried, also truthful in his statement. " Wait, why does the summoning of Kuriboh negate the summoning of the Blue-eyes White Dragon?" Yami asked, taking over Yugi's body," And where did that truthful statement about most slasher films come from?" " Hey, over here, guys!" Seto cried, again. "Oh, there you are!" Yami said, noticing the huge wormhole in the center of the battlefield. "Hey, let's jump in, because we totally have to risk our lives for a stranger who could be totally hostile and even evil!" said Kaiba, donning his signature boots (?) and his duel-disc(!) before jumping in headfirst, because he's Seto Kaiba. Yugi joined him, but not before mugging his grandfather for the rarest cards in Duel Monsters. Then Joey jumped in. Then followed Tristan, played by Tom Cruise. Finally, Morgan Freeman started narrating it all. Sir, I'm already narra- what, you were hired by the author to? Really? I thought I was the auth- what? Steven Spielberg wrote this? I don't believe that. Why? Because there would already be explosions at this point of the story. Get out. NOW! Okay, where were we? Oh yes, then the "Mysterious Stranger" who is obviously Mokuba, entered after them. Right before the portal closed forever, though, a very minor character also disguised put some sort of "Magical Barrier" that keeps it open, For when I, I mean the author, feels like adding a new, cooler character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Yami and Kaiba were dueling for who was the best Beatle, while in the meantime, Seto was finding that "silver-haired girl" and generally taking some time off from being in an apocalypse video game. Just thought I'd point that out now...(I'm recounting from my mind since the original boot of this chapter was corrupted :( WHYYYYY) "Now, after sacrificing my most powerful monsters, reducing my life points to 50, and preventing the card I'm summoning to change battle positions, I summon KURIBOH, IN ATTACK MODE!" yelled Yami, "Wait, THAT'S what I was doing?""I have Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Thousand-Eyes Restrict, not to mention my other three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but since you're the main character: OH NOOOOOO! I LOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSST!" Kaiba and Yugi ended the duel. Yugi, having his body back, (*_*) said " Yes, that will teach you to disobey George Harrison!" (Like i said, the writing was waaaaayyy better last time I wrote it and it got corrupted, so...) "Wait, weren't we doing something here?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, we were rescuing Seto," Kaiba said. "But he's right here!" exclaimed Joey. "Wrong Seto, idiot!" Kaiba yelled, at Joey. "Well, let's go..." Yugi said, as they embarked on an epic quest involving time-traveling Boba Fett, a whole mob of zambies and Ganados, another dueling tournament where contestants die if they lose, a trans-dimensional Pewdiepie, and a mutant they finally found where Seto was last seen, he wasn't there!(Duh-Duh-DUUUUHHHH!) "Hey, where's Seto?" To- I mean Tristan said. "Hey, I found 'im!" Joey exclaimed, happily. "Wrong Seto again, moron," said Kaiba. Then Seto walked in through the back of the set, with, wait for it, the... TRANS-DIMENSIONAL PEWDS!(What, you thought it was Ren? HAHAHA!) " Ey, you wanna go? I think the mutant is actually gonna get me in an hour if we don't leave now..." sai Seto (NONONO I'M DEFINITELY NOT A SAI/SETO SHIPPER!) Anyways, ddog2346, _weirdo_, they left the mutant guy "just in time" and got some cake too. Alright, ddog2346, your turn! (Oh, ok, AOO. Alright, the next chapter will arrive I guess next week? Hey, it takes a while to write stuff. But yeah, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next week? BYE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Error Importing file "TDA CHAPTER 3"

"Man, not again!" said ddog, the author. You see, he writes using AbiWord, a crappy knock-off of Word, because he is severely broke. It is prone to file corruption occasionally, and that is what has been happening to this epic short-story series. "I'll have to recite it from memory again. Here goes nothing!" Yami and Kaiba were dueling, just for fun (Crazy, right?) while Seto was watching, "eating a sandwich" he found on the Subway ground. "I summon Kaibaman, in attack mode! Wait, how does this card exist inside this show? Do I have stalkers, or have I like forged a card or something?" Yami said, confusing everyone because 1: he ain't Kaiba and 2: he summoned Kuriboh. "Uhh, ok..." said Kaiba.( Ok, I'm going to completely omit Kaiba's LittleKuriboh-esque rant about YGO.) Hey, let's go back to that portal! Hey, there's a guy going in! It's Merik! Hai, Merik! What, Oh, your entrance was supposed to be secret. Sorry, we'll just play Boston here and IT'S MORE THAN A FEEELANG!( MORE THAN A FEELIN) WHEN I HEAR THAT OLD SONG THEY USED TO PLAAAY-EEEEHHH! Oh, sorry about that, I get really passionate about my religion. ANYWAYS, Merik entered FD! Merik Entered FD! ALERT, ALERT! "Huh, I think I hear AOO, guys," Seto said. Then To-Tristan said "KJSDFJKGSFJZGjksfGghSDFJggjkzf." Thus ending this lazily-written chapter on a very crappy note. Who will win the duel? Will Merik actually be cool?(hey, why don't you user/CardGamesFTW/featured) Will Seto get Pewds' autograph? Find out in the next uneventful episode of Wor- I mean Pokemon!


End file.
